


Don't You Know You're Being Chased?

by DrinkMe_YeetMe



Series: Stories of a Clergy Vampire Donor [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Being chased/hunted, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chasing, Consensual Donor Relationship, Demons, In the woods at night, Multi, OC With They/Them Pronouns, Rating may or may not be bumped to Explicit idk, Tags will be updated with upcoming chapters, Vampire AU, Vampire!Copia, Vampires, Vampiric Demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkMe_YeetMe/pseuds/DrinkMe_YeetMe
Summary: A hungry vampire Copia seeks out one of his donors for a thrilling hunt. This one isn't all that good at playing along with his game, though. They're trying, really!





	Don't You Know You're Being Chased?

**Author's Note:**

> After having deleted this months ago, I am happy to say I feel ready to post it again. Seeing the influx of more vampire AU content from other authors has me thinking it's time to share and keep writing. I honestly can't guarantee how fast another update will be written, unfortunately. Grad school and life are distracting, ya know?

These past few summer evenings had been tranquil, with soft hues in the sky and light breezes rushing past their skin and through their hair. All sorts of critters were out and about, Rori’s favorite thing about the land in the clergy’s property, and walking around and snapping pictures of their favorite feathered friends was an enjoyable pastime one nice days like this.

Nobody else had been around that evening, it had just been a quiet walk around the large cathedral listening to birds and squirrels tweet and chitter about. A row of trees bordered the path that leads to the forest - deep woods that some siblings dared to venture into and where the ghouls would go during their more feral nights. Rori didn’t know too much about this, but what they did know is that the ghouls’ demonic heritage affects them around certain moon phases; thus siblings were instructed to stay indoors when those occur. Rori also knew that tonight luckily was not one of those nights, so they were safe to roam as long and as much as they pleased.

Down the path to the woods, they noticed someone slowly walking towards it. The figure was wearing all black, and although they weren’t facing them, Rori felt the figure’s gait was pretty familiar…. 

_ Could that really be Copia?  _ Rori hadn’t even seen him in passing for over a week. Some sort of  _ “Oh he’s just really swamped with duties”  _ excuse was given when they expressed curiosity about where the rat-loving Cardinal had been off to. Not too many of his rats had been around either (but of course, Rori’s favorites still came for treats). 

The figure seemed to be walking slowly and aimlessly, turning their head occasionally as if looking for something. By seeing the swish of a large cape with a flash of maroon inside, the figure’s identity was undoubtedly Copia, which Rori couldn’t help but feel a small bubble of excitement. They had become somewhat fond of the Cardinal: maybe it was their infrequent tutoring sessions, or his kindness towards them, but Rori - dare they say it - missed him. 

_ Call out to him I guess? I’m sure he’ll be happy to see me too…  _

Taking a deep breath and meekly raising their arm, Rori belted out “Hey Copia! I haven’t seen you in a while! How’ve you been?” The man in question abruptly turned towards them, but then… disappeared. 

Rori was pretty damn confused by this,  _ He probably just went behind a tree? Maybe he doesn’t want to be talked to… shit.  _ Feeling embarrassed and figuring the man wanted to be alone, the sibling turned around on the path and started heading back.

They didn’t take two steps before they felt a massive shove, everything chaotically blurring before their eyes, until they were abruptly slammed into one of the trees a second later. Blinking confusedly, and their breath hitching, Rori looked up at the eyes of… Copia, himself, his hands gripping their shoulders. 

_ What’s his problem? Why did he do that? Am I not supposed to be here or something? _

Looking at the mismatched eyes, and noticing the faint discoloration of the white eye could only mean one thing. The higher clergy members, with their demonic allegiances had  _ certain abilities  _ that came with  _ certain needs _ . They needed blood to sustain themselves, and somehow Rori had gotten themself tangled in the business of feeding the Cardinal, when he needed it. 

“I knew you were somewhere nearby,” Copia said somewhat ominously. Rori’s adrenaline started picking up. As much as they hated to admit it, these little  _ voluntary sessions  _ were another big reason they liked seeing Copia. It was all just so intimate, thrilling, exciting….

Their breath finally evening out, Rori stammered “Y-Yeah! ‘Just out here again. Um.. how are you?” They were prone to awkward giggles in these situations, their face no doubt flushed and their heart pounding in their ears. 

To make things worse, Copia actually stepped even closer to them, his face only a few inches from theirs, now. They could feel his cool breath wash over them, “Eh... I could be better. What brings you here this evening?” 

By the intense stare, hungry eyes, and expression of relief or satisfaction, Rori got the suspicion that he had sensed they were nearby and had been looking for  _ them  _ specifically.

“Oh, you know. I’m just out for a walk. It’s been so nice outside, you know? I’ve been trying to explore-” they gasped as they felt two of the Cardinal’s gloved fingers lightly press on their pulse at the base of their throat. 

They were already so conscious of how much their heart was pounding, having the vampiric clergyman acknowledge it gave them that familiar sense of erotic foreboding.  _ How a predator sizes up his catch _ . 

Feeling the rhythmic throbbing through the leather, Copia leaned his face in closer, his nose an inch away from grazing the shorter sibling’s forehead. He revelled in their response to his advances, the torn emotions between wanting to be scared and wanting to give themself over to him - and their confusion for wanting these in the first place - played dramatically over their face as he cornered them. 

“Hmm.. You like to explore, yes?” 

The low tone of his voice made them shiver, all the while his eyes looking into theirs, the rhythm of their pulse against his fingers starting to feel hypnotic.  _ It’s okay to let go… just let go, he’ll take care of me…. _

Snapping open their hooded eyes, Rori quickly looked away to a spot behind Copia. Prolonged eye contact, especially with him, was just too intense sometimes. They quickly stole a glance back at his face, his lip seeming to twitch into a slight grimace, maybe even a hint of annoyance in his eyes, which all softened as soon as the sibling returned their attention to him.

Rori smiled and laughed a little too enthusiastically, giving him a small nod. “Uh… so… what brings you here?” They immediately wished they could take the pathetic attempt at small talk back,  _ You know why he’s here you fucking idiot. Why else is he holding me against a tree wearing that ‘Dracula’ cape of his?  _

To their surprise, he doesn’t laugh in their face or appear to make any notion that their question was ridiculous. He even leaned back from them and averted his own gaze for a moment, seeming to consider their question seriously. 

Snapping his eyes back, he replies "I suppose I'm also out for a stroll. The hours before sunset are quite... calming..." and gave his bottom lip a subtle teasingly slow lick. The hitch in Rori’s breath and speeding flutter of their pulse confirmed that charm worked. He could feel a dull ache in his teeth, his fangs eager to sink into the sibling’s flesh.

However, the Cardinal found himself just a little curious. Dragging this out might prove to be more exciting for both of them. Besides, when was the last time he’s truly  _ hunted _ someone? ‘ _ Take them to the forest, maybe…. _

“Y-yeah, this is kinda my favorite time of day too,” their pulse now having slowed down a bit. Copia removed his fingers from the sibling’s neck and clapped his hand on their shoulder instead. 

A playful smile briefly ghosted his lips at his new game, “Say… how well do you know the forest?”

Rori definitely noticed this strange change in mood, but not without suspicion. Furrowing their eyebrows, they looked into his eyes again, trying to see what his intentions could be.  _ Face it, do we ever know what he actually wants? _

“I uh… not too far in. I don’t want to get lost in there.”

The demon broke into a warm smile, the predatory seductive air almost seeming to vanish.  _ Almost. _ The golden glint in his eye and the tight stretch of his lips baring every tooth didn’t completely fool the sibling.

“I know the forest very well. Would you care to join me?” When he let go of their shoulder and held out his hand, offering for them to take it, Rori stared at the black leather, now knowing what this invitation would likely lead to. With a sigh, they shyly slipped their hand into his, which they felt tighten immediately,  _ Common sense doesn’t exist anymore, I guess. _

Willingly giving themself over to the beast, they were dumbfounded, but also giddy.  _ This is stupid. I’m stupid, but damn do I want this.  _ The sibling gasped as Copia tugged them to walk flush aside him, his other hand clasping over their already captive one. He brought their hand close to the center of his body, seemingly gentle, yet Rori knew otherwise by the tightness of his hold.

They were soon closing the distance between themselves and the forest. Rori felt their heart-rate pick up, and a slight tinge of dread, or fear, about the clergyman’s actual intentions briefly flashed in their mind.  _ What if he actually isn’t going to feed? What if he has something else in mind… No one seems to know what he’s been upto lately. _

Rori bit their lip and squeezed their eyes shut, hoping to curb the wave of embarrassment that was about to hit them,  _ I just want to make sure _ . Clearing their throat, they uttered “Uh… Copia? A-aren’t you h-hungry?” They could hear their heart pound in their ears again, and knew he could hear it too.

The man took a deep inhale,  _ What am I supposed to say to that?! “Yes, but I’ll only eat you once I’m bored with chasing you around the forest.” What do they want to know, when I will strike? _

Releasing his breath, he pressed one of his fingers inside their wrist, feeling the nervous flutter of their pulse. He replied silkily “My dear, the sun hasn’t even set yet.” Copia leaned down, quietly reassuring them, “You have no need to worry, I know what I’m doing.”

He winked at them, which they probably could only see out of the corner of their eye, before facing straight towards the forest again. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over their sweet sweet pulse, feeling the fear, adrenaline, confusion,  _ arousal _ , in each little throb. The demon salivated a bit, and he briefly wondered if he would be able to hold himself off as long as he planned. 

_ I’ve been famished and amongst dozens of humans while not knowing from who or how I’d get my next meal without snapping. Well, without snapping until I chose to…. This should be easy. _

Rori laughed awkwardly, trying to gracefully (or gracelessly) pick themself up from a somewhat self-humiliating ‘Captain Obvious’ question.  _ The only way back up is down a different road,  _ “So… how have your rats been?” Looking at the Cardinal, they could see a smile tug at his lips again, as it usually does when asked about his faithful rodents.

“They’ve been doing well. Very well. They’ve aided me in my recent travels. I was a little, uh.. Nervous? About taking them with to work in unfamiliar territory, but they did a pretty good job. The ones I brought with, I mean.” Rori was a little relieved to see the veil of intensity fall off him for a bit. If he could ramble about his rats, that meant all was well and he was in good spirits overall. 

“That’s good! Where'd you go?” 

Copia turned to give them a stern look, “I can’t tell you that.” Rori shrugged at that, not wanting to probe on a topic that might have him tense up again.

“Have you rewarded them yet?”

“No, but I know  _ you’ve _ been rewarding the ones still at the Cathedral, eh? Maybe a little too much. I don’t want them to be given too many treats, especially for no reason.” He gave them a pointed look, a hint of a playful smile still at his lips. 

Rori smiled mischievously, and shrugged again, “But they’re cute! And I like them, and they like me. They’re friendship treats.” They beamed up at him, eager to see his reaction. 

Copia peered at them from the corner of his eye, but couldn’t help smirking at their enthusiasm, “Hehe.. right. Right. But don’t treat them too often, they need to stay in good shape.”

“I don’t think raisins are  _ that _ fattening.”

“Eehhh, but they have smaller bodies, they need to be a little more careful with their diets than we do. Though I have noticed you haven’t just fed them raisins,” he looked up at the trees bordering the forest they were about to enter and absentmindedly stroked Rori’s pulse again as he recollected a thought. “What have I seen you give them… hmm…. Popcorn? Pretzels, even? You know those are high in salt, that’s not something they should be having all that often.”

The otherwise paved pathway was narrowing into the unkept trail through the forest, the overhang of trees casting a light shadow over them. The sibling glanced up at him, puzzled by his comment. “What? No you haven’t. You haven’t seen me give them that-” which he responded to by pointing at his white (well,  _ normally  _ white, now a faint gold) eye. 

Playfully, he sang, “Yes I  _ ha-ave _ .” 

_ Oh… right. His rat-seeing superpower thing…. _

Grinning kindly at them, he draped his arm around their shoulders, the Cardinal’s opposite hand still holding the sibling’s tight in front of his chest. 

“Well… that was an odd moment. You see, I was just... eating popcorn and then a few of them came to me and acted insistent. Besides, I didn’t give too many, I figure it’s not all that good for them….” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. Besides, he can’t complain much about someone who shows appreciation for the rats almost as much as he does. Still keeping a thumb over their steady pulse, Copia contemplated his plans,  _ Where should we start? The sun will set in a few minutes, let’s see….  _

“So…  _ mio dolce,  _ what’s the farthest you’ve been in the forest?” He watched their eyes following a pair of twittering birds, innocently sucking on their bottom lip in thought. 

“About this far. But, I’ve heard about there being a pond and creek… do you know where it is?” 

“Yes, I can take you there. It’s right over this way actually,” he steered them towards the left, finding a narrow trail that many others had taken before them. “You should even be able to hear it now, yes? The babbling of the water.” 

“Hmm…. Nope. ‘Can’t hear it.” 

Copia blinked a bit,  _ Oh right, humans wouldn’t be able to hear it from this distance.  _ “Well… heh. I can. You’ll hear it soon, then.” Their surroundings darkened as the sun set lower, he felt the sibling’s pulse accelerate slightly out of… excitement maybe? 

“Oh… Okay. I think I hear it now.” They were, in fact, quite close to it. A noticeable parting in the trees indicated the pond’s location. 

_ This will be a good spot to let them go. We’ll see what they do.  _ As they approached, Copia watched joy light up in their eyes; he’d found they were easily excited by small pleasures such as this. 

Their pulse also fluttered in excitement, and the demon felt his stomach growl in protest to denying it food. For a second, Copia did consider ditching the plan to chase them. To instead just take them against a tree and drain them right there.  _ Good things come to those who wait. I want to see how they respond. _

Smiling at the sibling, he kissed their hand and released it, stepping back to allow them room to enjoy the pond. Rori sat on a large slab of rock bordering the pond and admired the pink reflection of the sky over the water. They noticed little blips in the water, and when peering closest to them, they noticed what was causing those subtle movements.

“Copia! Look! There are minnows! Or little fish. There’s so many of them, come look!” Dipping their fingers in the water, Rori waited for him to approach.

But he didn’t. Almost a minute went by before they inquired, “Copia? ‘You still there?” Not even hearing a response, they felt a pit of dread work its way inside them, before they sat up to turn back around. He wasn’t there. Looking around, almost frantically, they caught no sight of him.

“Copia?! Where’d you go?” 

Silence, aside from their quickening heart-rate. The hairs picked up on their arms, as they turned every which way, trying to see if he was just standing at a slight distance. The sunset was almost finished, making the darkness even more difficult to see through. A wave of primal fear washed over them as they realized he had left them in an unfamiliar part of the forest at night. Alone.

_ Fucking…. No, no. He wouldn’t just leave me. He probably just wants to surprise me. You know he wanted to eat. He’s probably just gonna do some spooky vampire jump-scare. I wish he didn’t leave me, though.  _

Rori silently watched the water, listening to the crickets increase their chorus and waited. They clenched and unclenched their fist and teeth, anxiously anticipating the moment he’d strike. 

_ _


End file.
